High School Crush
by Empv
Summary: ,A 17 year old, Charles Wallace tries to survive his teen and his high school years, trying to impress the girl he likes. Follow Charles Wallace as he tries to win the girl’s heart.
1. Chapter 1:Pretty Girl

A 17 year old, Charles Wallace, was running late to class with all his papers and textbooks in his hands.

I'm going to be late.", he thought in panic.

He ran quickly as he could to his next class. The further he got he bumped into someone. He landed on the ground. After rubbing his head, the person who he bumped into asked, "Are you okay?"

A beautiful female voice reached out to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", he mumbled.

He grabbed the hand but was shocked when he saw the person's face. It was a beautiful young girl, maybe younger than him, like 16 or 15, she is beautiful.

"You probably shouldn't go running into people like that and fall. You could hurt yourself.",said the girl.

"S-sorry.",stammered Charles Wallace.

"Anyway, I'm Alice.",introduced the girl.

"Charles Wallace.", Charles Wallace introduced himself.

Alice looked down on the floor below. Charles Wallace then looks up at her.

"You're on your way to class aren't you?",She asked.

"Yeah.",responded Charles Wallace.

"So am I. Let me help you with your stuff.", she said as she starts picking up Charles's textbooks and papers and give them to Charles.

"Here you go.", she said as she walked away leaving Charles Wallace to make it to class.

When he got to class, he couldn't stop thinking about Alice and pretty she really was.


	2. Chapter 2:I Met A Girl

After school, back at home, it was a quiet meal. Charles Wallace couldn't stop smiling, thinking about Alice while he eats his dinner. His dinner was a delicious bowl of spaghetti. "You seem to be in a good mood today.",said his Dad.

Mr.Murray brought down the news paper he was reading with a bright expression on his face. Charles Wallace looked up at him. What had his father just said?

"Yes,Ive never seen you this happy.", Mrs.Murray said.

She was done cooking her husband's food.

Charles Wallace swallowed the spaghetti he had in his mouth and softly put the fork on the table to talk with his parents.

"Yeah, I'm really happy.",he answered.

"Oh,why's that?", asked his mom as she got closer to the table.

Nearby her husband to pour a pot filled with chili into an empty bowl sitting in front of him.

"Good day at school, I suppose?",guessed Mr.Murray. He grabbed a spoon out to take a sip out of his chili.

"Oh, very good day, Dad.",answered Charles Wallace with a big smile on his face.

"What was so good about it?",asked Mr.Murray.

"Well...I met a girl.", he answered Mrs.Murray. She was the only one to hear what Charles Wallace had just said.

She was scraping left over chili into the sink before she heard of Charles Wallace and what . As soon as it was said she dropped both the spoon she was using for scraping and the bowl into the sink and ran over to Charles Wallace.

"A girl, you, said!?" She yelled can't believing her ears. Charles Wallace responded with a nod his Mom's eyebrows both lifted with eyes wide,

"Yes, Mom I met a girl.",said she said again.

Mrs.Murray backed away a little trying to forget what she heard.

"A girl ,my son ,met a girl but his only 17. Its not time for him to be dating anyone yet.", she thought. She had a million of thoughts swirling in her head that she couldn't think of right now the only thing she could do was to pass out on the ground that startled her husband to come and see if she was alright all Charles Wallace could do was to wait for his mother to wake up but looked over at his Dad asking, "Was it something I said?"


	3. Chapter 3:Snap Out Of It Dude!

During Lunch At School~

Charles was staring off. He looked at Alice, who was sitting by a nearby table eating her lunch. Charles let out a fateful sigh. He looked at her until he felt a smack on the back of his head.

"Snap out of it dude!", shouted a male voice next to him.

"Huh?", grunted Charles Wallace.

It was his best friend, Joey, calling him.

"You were kinda staring off, you okay?",he asked.

He was getting kinda worried how Charles was so distracted.

"I'm fine ,Joey ,I'm fine.",said Charles Wallace with a smile.

"Are you sure? You don't seem to be very happy ?",asked Joey concerned.

"I'm happy, Joey ,don't worry.",said Charles, his smile gets even bigger.

Suspicious, Joey wants to know, he looks over at the table nearby and sees Alice who was eating her lunch.

"No way! You have a crush on Alice!?",shouted Joey in shock.

"Yes, how do you know her?",asked Charles Wallace curiously.

"She is Mathew's girlfriend you cannot lay a hand on her or you might have to face Mathew himself!",blurted out Joey.

Charles Wallace said, "Alice has a boyfriend?"

He went very silent. It almost made him believe that he was a tv set on pause.

"Dude, hello..?", asked Joey.

He was about to eat his sandwich ,but , all that Charles Wallace could do was sit on he's seat quietly.


	4. Chapter 4:MrsWho’s Visit

While walking back home from school, Charles Wallace spotted the old house that Mrs.Who used to be in.

"Wonder she if still spends time there?", thought Charles.

He walked towards the entrance nice and carefully until he reached the door. Slowly creaking it open, all of Mrs.Who's stuff was still in there. I wonder if Mrs.Who is here doing her studying on quotes or whatever she was doing when he,Meg and Calvin last visited. He continued exploring the room.

"Hello, Charles Wallace.",said a soft female voice.

The voice was almost scared but made him feel excited at the same time. That was exactly Mrs.Who's voice and there she was sitting in her rocking chair.

"Mrs.Who!", shouted Charles Wallace excitedly.

He opened his arms out to give her a big hug. While giving a hug, Mrs.Who, was smiling happy to see him.

"Good to see you, Mrs.Who." said Charles Wallace happily.

"Good to see you again, Charles Wallace, how are you?",asked Mrs.Who sweetly.

"Good,actually, I met a girl.",said Charles Wallace with a smile.

Mrs.Who raised one eyebrow,

"A girl?",she asked.

"Yeah a girl,her name is Alice. She has the most beautiful face and gorgeous eyes and she's really something every time I look at her." explained Charles Wallace happily.

"She must be a very amazing girl for you." said Mrs.Who with a warm smile.

"Yeah, but, she is already with someone else.", Charles Wallace said sadly.

Mrs.Who did a silent gasp, as she pressed her fingers against her lips, then ,slowly got up. f "Oh Charles.", she said.

She tried to hug him to make him feel better.

"But If I could win her heart then she'll be with me.",said Charles Wallace.

He felt determined.

"That's very brave of you to do that Charles Wallace. I don't think that the somebody she is with won't like that.",said Mrs.Who.

"But I really love her, Mrs.Who.",shared Charles Wallace.

"Charles.",begun Mrs.Who.

She made him look into her eyes,

" Love is not something you feel,it is something you do .", said Mrs.Who.

She used one of her quotes she had learned.

Charles Wallace looked at her,

"Your right, Mrs.Who, I will do something to make Alice love me even if it makes her boyfriend upset.",vowed Charles Wallace.

As he was about to walk out of the house-

"Good luck Charles.",waved Mrs.Who as she gives him a wink.

"Bye.", said Charles Wallace.

He waved Mrs.Who goodbye. As he was about to shut the door, Mrs.Who, almost felt like she was frowning for some reason.

"Sorry I couldn't be there for you.", she whispered sadly.

"What?",asked Charles Wallace.

"Oh,nothing, bye." said Mrs.Who as she tries to pull on a smile.

"Okay bye." said Charles Wallace.

He shut the door on her.


	5. Chapter 5:Alice And Mathew

The Next Day At School During Lunch~

Mathew and Alice were the most popular couple at school. They were beloved by everyone. Mathew and Alice were perfect for each other. He was a very handsome jock and she was a social pretty school girl.

Alice liked all the attention. Secretly, she didn't like being around Mathew. Sure, he seemed handsome and nice, but ,she didn't like his behavior. Ever since they started dating, he has been loud,tough and sometimes aggressive. Those are the traits that are annoying about him. She constantly has worried if she does something wrong he would show his aggressive side towards her...

Alice and Mathew sit at a crowded lunch table where they could chat with all their friends. It's really Mathew's friends. Alice feels uncomfortable from the noise around her.

"So then I said to him, look who are you talking to ? I'm the captain of the football team!" ,pounded Mathew.

It was one of his "epic" stories about him being the captain of the school's football team Mathew's two friends, Tod and Max,enjoyed it

"That'll teach him Matt! Good job!",blobbed Tod

"Yeah nice job, Matt."agreed Max.

Mathew smiled at his friends complementing him. Alice was very quiet. She didn't like Mathew's friends. They are too loud and too rough to be around. After having a nice laugh with Tod and Max, Mathew turned towards Alice to see if she was laughing along with them. It turned out she wasn't.Mathew scooched closer towards Alice and wrapped his arm around her,

"Hey what's wrong babe?",he asked.

Alice looked up at him slowly.

"Everything's fine, Mathew. I think we need somewhere else to sit somewhere, not too noisy.",said Alice.

"Why? Come on Ally, we always sat here those "wimps". They arranged this table where they called it "The Couple's Table". Every couple in this lunchroom sits there.",said Mathew.

"I know but I think we should sit somewhere else somewhere more quiet.",said Alice.

"Come on babe, don't be such a downer.",asked Mathew

"Yeah, don't be such a downer.",said Tod

"Yeah Alice.",urged Max.

The two of them both laughed along with Matthew, making Alice feel nervous in her seat. All of a sudden,Alice rose from her seat

"I need to go.", said Alice.

She walked straight out of the cafeteria. This made the whole table go silent. Both Max and Tod were in silence. They watched Alice go. Mathew didn't care. They just continued talking about how much Mathew thinks that Alice doesn't like let him do the stuff he wants to do.

Meanwhile In The Girl's Bathroom~

Alice walked straight in the lonely girl's bathroom. She went into a stall to cry her eyes out. She really hated it. She really hated being Mathew's girlfriend. Its like she is his prisoner. If only she could tell someone on what's she's feeling, maybe, it wouldn't ended up bad. But, who knows? She couldn't let everybody down. They wanted them to be together in the first place.After taking huge sobs, Alice decided to walk out of the girl's bathroom, but, as soon as she got out of there- Charles Wallace was standing near the entrance,

"Hey Alice.", he said.


	6. Chapter 6:What Are You Doing Here

Alice looked over to Charles. They were face to face.

"Charles, what are you doing here? You're near the girls bathroom! You're going to get caught.",said Alice.

"I just came to see you I heard crying, so ,I came to ask you.. how you're doing?",asked Charles Wallace.

"Well... um I'm fine.",said Alice.

"That's good to tell.", said Charles Wallace with a smile.

Charles carefully touched Alice by the hand without her hesitating.

"If you are having problems you're dealing with you, can always come to me.",offered Charles Wallace.

He gave Alice a wink. This made Alice laugh and smile. It was nice for her to see that Charles Wallace cared about her.Alice decided since she is feeling better. She decided to go back to her table where Mathew,Tod and Max were waiting for her.

"Oh Charles, sorry, I have to go to lunch.",said Alice.

Before Alice left, Charles watched her and said, "Hey, Alice have a fun time! Enjoy your lunch!"

Alice responded with "Thank you!"

Back In The Cafeteria~

As Alice walked through the main entrance, she could see her boyfriend, Mathew and his two friends, Tod and Max.

There was a lot of tension.

"Mathew what's the matter?",asked Alice concerned.

"Was that a boy you were talking to!?",yelled Mathew with a finger pointing at her.

"Y-Yes why?",asked Alice.

"You know that I don't like that Alice, because, I get worried that you might be cheating on me.",said Mathew.

"What, no, I'm not that type of person Mathew.",said Alice shocked.

Mathew thinks that she would be cheating on him.

."Okay good, because, you know I don't like that.",said Mathew.

"Yeah Alice.",began Max.

"Better not cheat.",nodded Tod as he shook his head.

Alice looked down at their words.

"Now let's go back to the table.",said Mathew.

He grabbed Alice by the hand.

"Yes Mathew...",said Alice.


	7. Chapter 7:Dude What Were You Doing?

Meanwhile In The School Hallways~

Charles Wallace was staring off into the distance in the direction that his crush went towards. What he didn't know is that his best friend, Joey, was walking up behind him. It almost gave him a heart attack, when, Joey playfully tried to scare him!

"Ah!",screamed Charles Wallace.

It made Joey laugh so hard.

"Gotcha!",he said.

He playfully elbowed him.

"Very funny, Joey.",Charles Wallace said sarcastically.

"Anyways, why aren't you at lunch? I was waiting for you, buddy.",said Joey.

"Oh it's just..."

Before Charles Wallace could say anything, he didn't know what to say to his best friend, should he warn him not to date Alice?

What he will think of if he broke his promise?

"I was just relaxing, I wasn't hungry.",said Charles Wallace.

That almost made him feel ashamed of himself.

"Okay just checking.",said Joey with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah.",said Charles as he let out a laugh, but ,couldntt stop looking back at the girls bathroom where Alice came out of.


	8. Chapter 8:Dreaming

Back At Home~

Charles was fast asleep in his bed. While asleep, he couldn't stop dreaming about Alice.

It had been 2 days since he saw her, and, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He started tossing and turning to both sides of his head on his comfy pillow.

Until he was finally woken up by his older sister, Meg who was attends college,

"Oh,hi ,Meg.",said Charles Wallace.

"Hi, you seemed to be tossing and turning in your sleep. Is everything alright?",asked Meg in a concerned tone.

Charles Wallace always likes the fact that Meg was on his side, trying to care for him. There were of course times where Charles has to remind Meg times that he was now a 17-year old boy and no longer needs her anymore. That he could take care of himself but since Meg is trying to start the conversation with him Charles isn't sure about telling Meg about his crush she would go crazy so he responded Meg with a simple answer

"Everything's fine Meg.", Meg seemed to understand

"Good now I'm going back to sleep get some rest.",said Meg as she walked out of his room.


	9. Chapter 9:Confession

Charles Wallace sleep peacefully on his bed. He was sleeping for a few more minutes and Alice didn't come to mind. He heard his window open. Charles Wallace moved out of bed to close the window. He thought it was the wind or the storm. He saw that a big thunder and lightening storm coming out tonight. After he got out of bed, he looked to see with his two eyes stood Ms.Who.

"Hello Ms.Who.",he said.

He walked up to her to hug her. While in her loving embrace, Ms.Who realized that Charles wasn't wearing a shirt on

"On Charles why don't you get a shirt on.",said Ms.Who.

Charles had known Ms.Who his whole life. He decided to grab a t-shirt go sneak into another room to put the shirt on. After that he went back to his room to where Ms.Who was still standing waiting for him when he came back.

"Alright, Ms.Who.Better?"Ms.Who laughed.

"Much better.",said still having that smile she had by the time she laughed to what Charles had said as she watched him make his way to the bed so he could sit down on it to what Ms.Who has to say

"Oh Charles I'm so proud of you for becoming a man.",she said.

Charles was at first, confused, about what she meant. Why did she say something so sweet like that?

"Why? Is it because I have feelings for someone?.", Ms.Who smiled him at that for a little while before her beautiful smile had turn into a frown.

"Whats wrong, Ms.Who?",asked Charles Wallace.

Before Ms.Who could say what is wrong with her, she let out a heavingly sigh.

"Charles...",she began

"Yes?",asked Charles.

"Ever since you told me you were adopted, when you were a baby and were always interested.

in meeting your birth parents, but had no contact with them...", said Ms.Who.

"Right. I'm listening, what is it that your trying to tell me?" ,asked Charles Wallace.

Ms.Who looked at him .

"You know how I always told you stories about the child that I gave up for adoption right.",said Ms.Who

"Yes, I remember those stories they were really sad.",said Charles Wallace.

"Well those stories were about you and me." ,said Ms.Who.

"Ms.Who what are you talking about?",said Charles Wallace

"Charles...I'm your birth mom.",lexplained Ms.Who


End file.
